Monitoring fetal heartbeat by means of an electrode attached to the fetus during labor has proved to be of substantial importance in connection with childbirth. Examples of electrodes are of the type shown in Neward U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,271, Neward U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,764, and pending application Ser. No. 654,268 filed Feb. 11, 1991.
In use, the fetal electrode is attached to the head of the fetus, and electrical conductors extending from the electrode are connected to an electronic fetal heart monitor. The presently used connection is through a junction block which typically includes a pair of screw connectors. Each of the several electrode wires (two or three) is individually pushed into a connector, and a screw or threaded member is rotated to secure, both mechanically and electrically, the wire to the junction block. The junction block then typically is fastened by a suitable strap (e.g., a Velcro strap) to the leg of the woman in labor. Completing the connections is a rather cumbersome process and requires-both hands. The presently used junction block typically is cleaned and disinfected so that it can be reused, but this is difficult to accomplish because of the numerous parts, threaded connectors, and the like. It would be desirable to have a simpler to use and disposable form of connector, but none has been provided even though such fetal monitoring electrodes have been in use for well over fifteen years.